Unlucky for Some
by TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: Sometimes life in prison gets boring, and the cell thirteen gang need to find new ways to keep busy.


**Hi all, Holly asked for the cell thirteen gang all getting busy together and here is the fic. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Nico and his cellmates—his friends—have had to find new and exciting ways to keep themselves occupied over time. True, despite being in prison they have plenty on offer to do, but in the end they're still stuck indoors pretty much all day every day. Nico isn't sure which one of them first suggested sex as a means to keep busy (though if he had to guess he'd say Uno) but he can't fault it either.

He definitely can't fault it now, on his back with Jyugo's hands holding onto his thighs, keeping his legs up and apart as he fucks him. Nico gazes up at him through heavily lidded eyes, arching his back as they move on the bunk together. Every inch of Jyugo's cock drags deliciously inside him, nudging his prostate and making him whine and squeeze Rock and Uno's cocks in his hands. From above him, Nico hears them both let out soft groans.

"Shit," Jyugo hisses. His hips stutter a little: Nico knows he won't last very much longer. "Feels so fucking good."

He snaps his hips forward a little harder and Nico squeals, "Oh fuck, Jyugo!" His own hips twitch upward of their own accord, seeking friction for his neglected cock that he knows he won't get; with the ring around the base, he won't come anyway (and it's what he asked for—he wanted to feel used), but he can't help _wanting_ it.

"Having fun?" Fingers card through Nico's hair and he looks up into Rock's eyes, nodding to him. "Thought so."

"He loves getting fucked," says Uno, his words cutting short with a tiny gasp when Nico lifts his head and flicks his tongue around the head of his cock. "Holy shit!"

"Loves getting fucked, loves sucking dick, loves getting eaten out," says Rock. "Really he's pretty insatiable—I think the cock ring was a necessity."

The words, said as if he isn't right there under them, send another thrill through Nico as he thinks of how Rock opened him up with his tongue and fingers before. Lube still spatters the blanket under him from it and everything is slippery and heated.

Jyugo's hands squeeze his thighs, as though to remind him he's there (not that Nico could forget with how good his cock feels inside him) and he speeds up his thrusts, making Nico whine around Uno's dick as he keeps pumping his other hand over Rock's. The coil of arousal and desperation in Nico is tight, has been tight for ages, almost into pain but that itself feels amazing. Though he knows how amazing the end will feel, still he wants to stay in this state, where everything feels so incredibly good, all night. Every inch of his skin feels sensitive, on high alert—he can almost feel their eyes on him, hear their thoughts and smell their intent. As Nico takes Uno's cock further into his mouth, he feels rather than hears Jyugo's next little groan.

"Fuck," he says, voice low, "you're squeezing around me so fucking good, gonna make me come..."

Nico pulls off Uno's cock to whimper, "Please, please come in me, I want it inside!"

The words seem to be the last straw for Jyugo, whose fast thrusts grow erratic before stilling as he comes, nails digging into Nico's thighs and leaving marks. Nico's cock twitches in the ring and he trembles and lets go of the others' cocks as Jyugo pulls out, come seeping out of him.

"How you doing?" Rock asks him.

Nico nods. "Good, I need more."

"Well I think we can grant your wish," Uno grins. "Get on your knees."

Nico sits up, pulling Jyugo into a searing kiss before doing as he's been told. As he arches his back in invitation, he feels more come dribble out of him, down his balls, and moans softly. His cock hangs, heavy and aching, between his legs and he'd love for someone to stroke it, even gently, but he knows that's not coming just yet.

Instead, Uno kneels behind him, drawing his hands down Nico's back, one hand trailing down further, fingers circling between his ass cheeks, his thumb pressing inside him.

"Such a mess," Uno says; Nico can hear the smirk in it and if he weren't on them already his knees would buckle. "Shall I make it worse?"

"Please," mewls Nico again—he wants it so badly, wants to be a mess for them.

Without another word, Uno lubes up his cock and guides it into Nico. He's thicker than Jyugo, and a little longer, and the extra stretch winds Nico still tighter. Uno's hips come to rest against Nico's backside and he pauses there, hands palming Nico's ass cheeks.

"God your ass looks so good stretched around a cock," he rasps, squeezing Nico's backside with both hands, spreading his ass cheeks apart to admire him. Nico shudders in pleasure, arching his back again and trying to move back onto Uno's cock—he hears a chuckle. "Getting impatient?"

"I want it," Nico wheedles, still trying to move to goad Uno into fucking him properly. "Please give it to me."

Uno's breath catches in his throat and finally he thrusts his hips; Nico can't hold back a louder moan, his mouth dropping open as Uno starts driving into him. The angle Uno's at nudges his cock into Nico's prostate at every thrust, makes stars burst behind his eyes and exhilaration fizz in his fingers and toes.

"He's so fucking _wet_," groans Uno.

"He'll get wetter," says Rock as he takes Nico's chin in hand. As Nico lifts his gaze he finds Rock stroking himself, offering his dick to Nico, and opens his mouth again to take it. His lips close around the head, his tongue swirling around it, and Rock growls appreciatively. "Fuck yeah, just like that."

Nico rocks back and forth between the two of them, Uno's cock shooting pleasure up his spine that makes him grasp at the blanket beneath him as he moves his mouth up and down Rock's. Between them, Nico is almost dizzy with pleasure. Uno's hands roam his body as he speeds up his thrusts: up his back, down his sides, squeezing his ass again, fingers pressing in at his hips, at one point creeping down to his inner thighs and making his cock jump hopefully in its restraint, to no avail. Nico feels Rock's fingers in his hair again and looks up, meeting his gaze as he hollows his cheeks around his cock and seeing him grit his teeth.

"Fuck he's always so fucking hungry for it," Rock says, giving one harder thrust into Nico's mouth that forces Nico to open his throat and take him deeper around another moan.

Nico squeezes a little harder around Uno's cock and is rewarded with another strangled groan and faster, harder movements. "Holy shit, gonna come!"

He thrusts a few more times before reaching his peak; his hands at Nico's hips grip still harder and Nico pulls back from Rock's dick to breathe as Uno rides it out. When Uno pulls out, Nico feels more come slipping out of him and grips the blanket harder to keep himself grounded.

"You look a sight," grins Uno, giving one of Nico's ass cheeks a parting squeeze before leaning down and kissing him. Nico can't help whimpering against Uno's lips: he's hot and desperate and every bit of him is crying out for something more, but the kiss ends and Nico feels Rock's hand on his back.

"Still okay?" he asks. His hand strokes up and down Nico's back, giving him time to catch his breath. Nico takes a bigger breath before nodding.

"I'm okay," he says, voice quiet, "please, please..."

He's not sure what he's pleading for anymore, but Rock seems to understand, pulling him in for a kiss. Come dribbles down Nico's inner thighs and he trembles as Rock pulls back.

"Think you can go in my lap?" he asks. Nico nods, letting Rock sit down before moving to straddle him. However, a hand on his chest stops him and Rock gives him a half smile. "Other way around."

Nico nods, turning and sitting in Rock's lap, back against Rock's broad chest. Reaching down between Nico's legs, Rock strokes his own cock a few times before grabbing the lube and slicking himself up. Nico watches, rapt, pushing himself up on shaky legs to line himself up and sinking down onto it with a higher cry. Rock is easily the biggest of the four of them and the feeling of his cock inside him would make Nico come right away if not for the ring. Instead, he rolls his hips back and forth, head dropping back onto Rock's shoulder as he feels every inch of his cock inside him. The movement doesn't bring him any real pleasure however—he's too slow and stuttering to get the angle right—and soon Rock's hands stroke up his thighs.

"Want me to do it?" Rock asks.

Nico nods again, groaning, "Please!"

He bends his knees as Rock slots his hands underneath them, bringing his thighs up high and far apart and giving up all control to Rock. From behind, Rock thrusts up into him, and Nico gasps anew as he feels his cock hit his prostate dead on.

"Oh my god!" he cries out.

Rock's hands under his knees lift and lower Nico in his lap and Nico pants as he gets used to the rhythm and the angle. Knowing Rock's stamina, Nico knows he could be here for a while, and yet he knows he'll gladly let Rock keep going all night if he keeps making him feel this incredible.

"Shit you feel so fucking good," Rock says by his ear; Nico whimpers again when he feels Rock's lips at the join between his shoulder and neck, sucking and biting marks into his skin.

With his legs at such a wide angle, Nico can only let out moans and whimpers as Rock fucks him hard and fast. He looks down to see Rock's dick moving in and out of him, his own cock bouncing with the speed of Rock's movements, straining and desperate. He whines again, saliva collecting in his mouth.

"Rock," he nearly sobs. "Rock, please!"

Rock drives harder into him, moving Nico faster in his lap. "Just a little longer."

Tears prickle at Nico's eyes and he clenches his fists in an effort not to rip off the cock ring. Rock's breath in his ear is shortening and his hands under Nico's knees are gripping harder; Nico knows it won't take much more.

"Ah fuck, I'm coming," Rock soon moans, hips giving one last thrust up as he holds Nico in place. His cock pulses and Nico gasps as he feels himself filled with come for the third time tonight and his own cock strains harder, making him light headed.

When Rock lifts him off, Nico feels wetness coming out of him and shudders again, his ass clenching around nothing and more desperate little cries leaving him.

"Please," he whispers as Rock puts him down on his back on the bunk. His legs stay spread apart, leaving him on display for the others.

"Fuck look at the state of you," says Uno, seemingly impressed; Nico can barely registers the words over the feeling of Rock finally, _finally_, taking the cock ring off him and dropping it to the mattress.

"Come for us," Rock says. "Come all over yourself and make even more of a mess."

Nico grasps his own cock, almost crying again from how sensitive he is now, and strokes it, soon coming with a drawn out moan, cock spurting all over. Riding it out seems to last forever, the pleasure of it numbing him to all else as he trembles and pants. Eventually, he flops on the bunk, breath coming fast and hard and his body drenched in sweat and come.

"Oh... wow..." He gasps, his brain full of static as a fog begins to descend on him.

"You okay?" Rock asks, sitting down beside him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I... I'm... yes... yeah, okay." Nico nods, hoping the words make sense—he scarcely knows what he's saying.

"You did great," says Jyugo as he and Uno join them on the bunk. "I thought you might cry."

"Or pass out," says Uno.

A grin comes easily to Nico's face. "Nah, I'm still here."

"Want some help cleaning up?" Rock asks.

Nico glances down at himself and giggles. "I guess I am a bit messy."

"You enjoyed it though?" asks Jyugo.

Nico nods again, still grinning. "We have to do that again."


End file.
